Lo más incómodo
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Lo más incómodo que Sokka no superará jamás es haber visto el busto de Toph. Y hasta ahora, que son minutos después, él jamás querrá olvidar la información que ella le dio. La usará en su contra muy seguido.


_Odio que ATLA no me pertenezca. Es más, odio más al taradito de S.(como se llame) por querer seguir la segunda parte de la peli, y por querer cambiar cosas de Toph. No sé, lo digo porque me enojé y le empecé a contar como loca mis quejas a mi madre (la cual me miraba como si tuviera monos en la cara)._

_edit 11/02/2016:** Esta**** historia está exclusivamente publicada en FF . net, si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado. Ve a mi perfil para saber más.**_

Linduras, escribo esto porque caminando por los pasillos de mi cole, agarrada del brazo de _mi hermanita_, se me ocurrió. No sé, pero es un drabble que me encantó escribir :3 (y encontré, que en un drabble hay 600 palabras Cx)

Y avisooooo, el 4 de febrerito cumplo añitos. Si quieren darme a Toph cumpliendo 15, háganlo. Cumpliré lo mismo xD. Y sin más _blah_, lean c:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo más incómodo.<strong>_

_By, Nieve Taisho._

* * *

><p>—¡Espíritus, Toph! Lo siento, lo siento, me voy, me voy… lo siento… perdón…<p>

—¿Eh?

Sokka acababa de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Toph, en su hospedaje en la casa de Iroh.

Buscaba a su _amiguita_ Toph, para hablarle de _algo más importante que nada_. Bueno, era técnicamente una conversación _delicada_ sobre el beso que le dio "accidentalmente", hace tres días; en su tienda de tierra antes de llegar donde Iroh.

Tenía que admitirlo; estaba _aún_ con Suki, y besar a Toph fue como atacar a Azula por detrás. Traducido como: el acto más valiente y genial de tu vida.

Y es que Toph era tan…

No, _waaait_. Si lo pensaba, era justo como lo estaba viviendo ahora. Lo que _veía_ ahora.

Entró sin avisar a su cuarto, en dónde Toph se cambiaba por el calor.

Fue _hermoso_, la encontró levantándose la camisa; hasta el cuello.

Y ella, sin saber una mierda. Y sin nada debajo.

—¿Qué dices?

Sokka comenzó a disculparse tan rápidamente, que el sudor, el fuerte calor de su cara (de todo su cuerpo, más bien) y el temblor que sentía no era normal.

Pero, lo que era peor: Toph ya no era una _señorita_; tenía dieciséis, y Sokka le estaba viendo lo que _según Katara_, le había faltado.

Toph soltó las solapas de la camisa, dejando de levantarla. Leyó las descontroladas vibraciones de Sokka y analizó lo que había pasado.

—Oh…—una sonrisa maliciosa atravesó la cara de Toph—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gustó lo que viste?—preguntó, riendo.

Sokka tragó. Un nudo _enorme_ en su garganta se volvió a formar.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡N-No! Es que… ¡Por Kuruk! ¿No te pones… nada… _abajo_?—preguntó, sonrojado y bajando la cabeza. Evitando ver _eso_.

Toph sonrió. Sí, ella tampoco olvidó el suceso de hace tres días.

—¿Sabes qué? Me pondré algo cómodo. Esta camisa se me _pega_.

—Toph…

—Es que hace calor… ¿no tienes calor?

—…

Sokka retrocedió un paso. Ella se sentó en la cama y buscó un top. Sokka retrocedió dos pasos. _Cinco pasos más y sales, Sokka. Cinco más, cinco más, cinco… más…_

Sin darse cuenta, Toph se estaba cambiando detrás de él.

Un paso más.

Se puso un top. Otro paso. En total: faltan 3.

_Huye Sokka. Huye, huye, huye, huyeeeee…_

—¿Y ahora qué pasa, señor _autocontrol_?

Mierda.

—Toph… yo…

—Talla 38B.

Silencio súper incómodo.

—¿Qué _dijiste_?

—Katara dice que soy esa talla. Ahora miden el busto. Y dicen que esa talla es la más grande. Genial, ¿no?—sarcasmo.

Sokka huyó del cuarto, haciendo reír a Toph.

Lo más incómodo que Sokka no superará jamás es haber visto el busto de Toph. Y hasta ahora, que son minutos después, él _jamás_ querrá olvidar la _información_ que ella le dio.

La usará en su contra muy seguido.

* * *

><p><em>Esto de escribir drabbles no es lo mío. Me voy al lado del oneshot. Pero mis amigas dicen que lo detestan porque las deja con el suspenso o la angustia (les gustan las historias largas, y saben que yo no soy de esas).<em>

_Véanlo como viñeta. _

_Estoy hablando mucho, o escribiendo. Ñeh. Estoy aburrida y quiero chocolate. _

_Escribiré sobre eso :3_

_Bye, sexys bitches x3_

_Nie, la que escribe mucho y actualiza poco ;3_


End file.
